Saving Bilbo (Thranduil)
by redroses100
Summary: That's right folks, another one. This time with Thranduil. Bilbo gets captured and abused by a gold crazed Thorin after the BOFA until he's rescued and healed by unlikely allies. WARNINGS: non con and emotional abuse and feels like you wouldn't believe. You have been warned.


_AN: Another alternate version of the same story! I have two other versions of it up, under the names Saving Bilbo (Thorin) and Saving Bilbo (Smaug). I do use **a lot** of clips from the Smaug version in this one, but in case the title didn't tip you off, the pairing is Bilbo/Thranduil instead of Bilbo/Smaug. Unfortunately, you** do **need to read this all the way through (**don't skip around**) because there are new parts inserted in the old stuff to adjust the pairing. Sometimes it's only a sentence or two, but it makes a difference. You can thank xxbrowneyedxx for commissioning this, by the way. I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

_WARNINGS: NON CON, EMOTIONAL ABUSE, GOLD SICK THORIN, A WHOLE LOTTA FEELS. It that's not you're cup of tea, there's a back button somewhere around here. _

OOOOO

Bilbo didn't even think of leaving the Lonely Mountain until the Battle had ended. And even after they had won, and the dead were being collected, he would not think of returning to his home until he heard news of the survival of Thorin, Fili, and Kili. According to Gandalf, all three member of the Line of Durin survived the Battle, as well as all the members of the company. But when Bilbo asked to see them, Gandalf shook his head sadly and advised that Bilbo leave for the Shire. As soon as possible.

It was not soon enough. He was a few days outside of the remainder of Lake Town when the company of Elves he traveled with was stopped by a few Dwarves on horseback, and he was asked for by name. He would have spoken up immediately, but for the angry way the Dwarves spat out his name. Instead he ducked his head and hoped the Elves would not point him out. Maybe this was what Gandalf was trying to tell him. The Dwarves hated him for stealing the Arkenstone. He shouldn't have hoped the Battle would change that.

Luckily for him, Prince Legolas, who led their company, denied his presence. However when Bilbo peaked up from his hood, he could see the Dwarves looking at his proportionally smaller build amidst the Elves with suspicion. They allowed the Elves, and Bilbo, to keep going on their way, but Bilbo feared this would not be the last he saw of Dwarves. He did not see them again for almost two days, until the company stopped just outside of Mirkwood to rest for the night.

Bilbo, despite Prince Legolas' urging against it, slipped away from the group and waded into the shallow stream near the camp. It was there that the Dwarves who had stopped them days ago made their move. He was bound and gagged and thrown over a horse with nothing but trousers on. The ride back to Erebor was made without stops, or delays. They rode straight through day and night without resting and Bilbo could hardly keep his eyes open by the time they rode through the mighty gates of the Dwarven kingdom.

He searched desperately for a friendly face, or maybe a member of the company. But not one Dwarf even looked at him as his "escorts" dragged him through the halls. He though he saw Dori at one point, but the familiar Dwarf was faced away and Bilbo could not make a sound as he was ruthlessly pushed and pulled. Finally the Dwarves stopped, before a great wooden door inlaid with silver and sapphires. Bilbo could only guess it was Thorin's room, after all it must have been the Dwarf King who sent these Dwarves after him.

The door swung open after a moments wait and Thorin looked down at Bilbo with a look that was a mixture of contempt and pleasure. He nodded in recognition to the Dwarves who had delivered Bilbo to his door and took the Burglar by the back of his neck, dragging him in and slamming the door behind them, the lock firmly resounding as the King turned it. Bilbo's heart was already in his throat, but the sound of the lock being turned made his stomach squeeze unpleasantly as well. Thorin shoved him carelessly to the ground, and he landed harshly on his shoulder, his arms bound behind his back and of no help softening his fall.

"Burglar. You thought you could escape your judgment by running?" Thorin growled, crouching to look at Bilbo. The Hobbits eyes were wide with fear, and pain. This was not the Thorin from their quest. The good King he had grown to respect and even love. This was the Thorin crazed with gold and obsessed with the Arkenstone. And very angry with Bilbo, if his harsh scowl was anything to go by. He pulled a short, but sharp, knife from his boot and made a show of running it over Bilbo's cheek and across his brow, applying the faintest amount of pressure every now and then to make Bilbo flinch. Then he smoothly cut through the cloth gagging the Hobbit.

"T-Thorin please-" Bilbo's desperate words were cut short by Thorin's hand clamping harshly over his mouth. The Dwarf King growled at him, even baring his teeth, ordering him without words to be quiet. Bilbo's eyes started to tear up at the state his once friend was in. Clearly not himself, and clearly unhappy with Bilbo. All for doing something Bilbo thought would help.

"I banished you...but I have thought of a much better punishment for a thief like you. Ever since I arrived in your precious Hobbit Hole, I have lusted for you Bilbo. For your pretty pink lips and that small rounded arse." As he spoke, the Dwarf King trailed his hands down Bilbo's body, stopping to tease his nipples before descending even lower. Bilbo gasped out and tried to pull away from the touch. This wasn't right. This wasn't the Thorin he respected and loved and he was scared of what this angry, Gold Crazed Dwarf would do to him.

"P-Please no..." Bilbo gasped out, and this time Thorin did not acknowledge him. His eyes were tracing every line and curve of Bilbo's body, only stopping when he arrived at the trousers that were Bilbo's only protection. "Thorin this isn't you!" Bilbo tried to snap the King out of it, his stomach twisting painfully at the implication behind Thorin's words and wandering touches. Thorin's clouded blue eyes flicked to Bilbo's fearful face and a dark smirk spread over the usually handsome features. The beauty of the Dwarf King was tainted with Gold Sickness now.

"You deserve to be punished Burglar. You took something that didn't belong to you." Thorin scolded, almost playfully, running his fingers through the messy gold curls of Bilbo's hair. The Hobbit was already shaking, and the more Thorin said and did, the worse it got.

"I-I had to! The Elves and Men would have killed you!" Bilbo tried to speak sense, but Thorin only sneered at him.

"Your excuses only anger me Halfling. You should be thankful. If not for that pretty face I would have you sentenced to death." He spoke calmly, but Bilbo could see the spark in his once friends eyes when he spoke of execution. Bilbo's hopes faded as he saw that spark. None of his words would snap Thorin out of his Gold Sickness, or save him from his fate. He let out a ragged sob as Thorin's hand slipped past the band of his trousers and pulled down harshly. Now completely exposed to the Dwarf King's lusting eyes, Bilbo felt like he might be sick. This wasn't Thorin. And this wasn't right. But, he realized, he didn't hate Thorin. He wasn't disgusted or angry with the Dwarf. He was scared, yes, but how could he ever hate Thorin?

The Gold Crazed King showed no mercy as he took Bilbo. He barely prepared the poor Hobbit and his thrusts were deep and rough right from the start. Bilbo gasped out pained cries the whole time, unable to find even a bit of pleasure in the assault. Thorin didn't seem to care either way. He was lost in his Madness and in the tight heat of the Hobbit. Eventually Thorin came with a growl, deep inside Bilbo, who sobbed brokenly and openly. The Dwarf King remained within him as he caught his breath, and then he sneered at the weeping Halfling beneath him.

He left Bilbo on the cold floor of his quarters, straightening his barely mussed clothes before leaving the Hobbit to cry. And Bilbo cried, full body sobs of complete desolation. Who knew how long Thorin would be trapped by the Gold Madness? Who knew how long it would be until he was back for more, or how long he would keep Bilbo before he grew bored of the Hobbit? Bilbo was scared, more so than he'd ever been before. More scared than he'd been facing Smaug. He curled into a ball, as best as he could with his wrists still bound behind him, and cried himself to sleep. He dared not hope for things to be better come morning.

OOOOO

Over the next few weeks Thorin's lust for Bilbo's body only seemed to grow. Every night, and sometimes morning, the continually crazed king ravaged the former Burglar until he spilled his release in or on Bilbo. He was always rough, and never cared whether Bilbo saw even a bit of pleasure. Some nights Bilbo was sure others in the mountain could hear his screams. But no one ever inquired after the sounds of distress, and no one but Thorin ever entered the chamber to see the dwindling state of the Hobbit.

Thorin reluctantly began bringing food for Bilbo, after the Hobbit collapsed from hunger during one of the assaults. But, as Thorin refused to free Bilbo from his binds, the Dwarf King would feed the Hobbit callously, or made Bilbo eat like a dog. Still, no matter how degraded or embarrassed Thorin made Bilbo feel, the Halfling could not hate the King. He knew that this Dwarf currently abusing him was not the one he knew, the one he missed. He could not blame Thorin for the Gold Sickness. And he doubted he would ever be able to.

Thorin took Bilbo in every way imaginable. He never seemed to tire of drawing pleasure from the exhausted Hobbit, and he never allowed for a moments peace. Bilbo was not sure how long had passed since he was brought back to the mountain and to Thorin's chamber. The king kept him restrained and humiliated and in pain. It was weeks before Bilbo managed to find release from the assaults. And Thorin only allowed it once. While Bilbo slept, the Dwarf King placed a cold metal ring around Bilbo's member, specially designed to keep the Hobbit from release. His cruelty knew no bounds, especially when he sought to torture the Halfling further.

"I made this for you Burglar." Thorin whispered viciously in Bilbo's ear one night, after taking pleasure in the frail body once again. He grasped Bilbo by his hair and turned his head to see a long silver cylinder, the size and shape of Thorin's member. Without warning the Crazed King thrust the toy into the broken body he kept prisoner, relishing the cry that came from Bilbo's chapped lips. "You can feel me inside of you always." He hissed before shoving Bilbo to the floor and retiring to his bed. Bilbo shook violently all night, sleep refusing to come to him as he squirmed against the toy and the ring that restricted his pleasure.

Thorin made true to his threat. The toy was always there, when the Dwarf King wasn't. Bilbo could hardly think beyond the pain of his torture. He resisted eating, to the point that Thorin had to force the food down the Hobbits throat. Bilbo wept every night, knowing he would not be able to last much longer through this anguish. He could feel himself growing weaker, despite the food Thorin made him eat, and he could hardly sleep. He was exhausted and could not help but imagine his death, and the peace that would come with it. And with each passing day, and every assault, Thorin never showed signs of coming back to himself. Of recovering.

Bilbo began to believe there was no hope. He would remain nothing but a toy to the King for the rest of his life. Admittedly, he could feel his life dwindling, and he prayed it would end soon. But the pain in his chest never ceased, and the pain was the only thing that told him he was still alive. He felt very much dead, but for the pain in his aching heart and the pain of Thorin taking him every night.

OOOOO

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, was very glad to be home. He had spent a tiring three months after the Battle of Five Armies trying to negotiate with the Dwarves and Men of Lake Town. And finally the discussions were over and he was back home. He _was_ a little dismayed to hear from his son that the Hobbit who had saved them all had gone missing. But he wasn't going to let such sad news ruin the peace he finally felt, being back in his halls. He would send a guard to ask around about Bilbo Baggins, but he was sure nothing bad was happening to the young Hobbit. Or, he _was_ sure until the moment his hall was suddenly invaded by a frantic Man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil demanded of the Man. He was tall, and almost Elven in his appearance, with black wavy hair and golden eyes. And he was carrying something small and bundled up in his arms.

"Please, he needs help!" The Man panted, it was obvious he had hurried to Thranduil's throne room. The Elf King curiously got up and approached the Man and his bundle, recoiling when he recognized dirty golden curls and a small, bruised face. "Please." The Man repeated, and Thranduil nodded. He lead the Man and the Hobbit to his personal healing chambers and commanded every available healer to help Bilbo.

"What happened to him? And who are you?" Thranduil demanded of the Man. The Man observed him carefully for a few moment before sighing and gesturing for them to go out into the hall.

"My name is Smaug." He said it so bluntly and truthfully that Thranduil did not doubt him. He was about to order the Man form Dragon to leave and never come back, when Smaug opened his mouth again. "I rescued the boy from Thorin Oakenshield. I mean no harm to you or your kingdom, and I do not have the power currently to take Dragon form. I promise on my life that nothing bad will come of my presence here. And I very much desire to stay and see the young one through his healing." Thranduil examined him with a wary eye, but it appeared his request was genuine.

"Why would you be so interested in Bilbo Baggins?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

"He...at first I believed it was because he interested me, and because I could not just leave him in the state I found him in. But I have ridden tirelessly to bring him here, and he has not woken from his Fever Sleep even after many days. I am concerned for him. I believe I am beginning to grow attached to little one." Smaug admitted, glancing at the closed door like he could see through it to the little broken body within.

"What state did you find him in exactly?" Thranduil was for a moment distracted from the species of his new guest and more focused on what he might know.

"It was...deplorable. I snuck into Erebor with the intention to kill Oakenshield. But in the Dwarf's chambers, I found him. You said his name was Bilbo?" Thranduil nodded. "He was bound and naked and unconscious, and bruised all over his body. Oakenshield was torturing him, and based off of what I saw, raping him. I would estimate he was held captive for months." Smaug positively seethed as he relayed his findings. Thranduil felt an unfamiliar rage curl through him at just the thought. He was sure if he had been the one to happen upon such a scene, he would have killed someone. Preferably Thorin Oakenshield.

"You are sure?"

"Positive. He reeks of the Dwarf King." Smaug growled. Thranduil nodded and rubbed his eyes, something he never did. It was so...mortal. But he felt very mortal at that moment. He felt a very deep anger, and sorrow, and a need for vengeance.

"I will make sure he is healed, body and mind. If you are truly intent on staying for his healing, I will arrange a room for you. But if I hear one bad report about you, I will not hesitate to banish you, or arrange your execution." Thranduil threatened, and Smaug nodded.

"I understand perfectly Elf King. Thank you, for helping him. And for allowing me to stay." Thranduil was a little surprised to hear such pure gratitude in the Dragon's voice. He nodded and they rejoined the healers. The healers would tell Thranduil every time they found a new wound or bruise. It was painfully evident that Bilbo had been taken, a lot, and he was flush with fever. Thranduil flinched as he wondered just how long Bilbo had been trapped in his Fever Sleep. He wondered if Thorin even noticed his prisoner was unconscious, or if he even cared.

"I estimate three days of healing, and more before he wakes from the fever." His most trusted healer told him after a very lengthy examination. Thranduil nodded and as much as he wanted to be there for Bilbo, he found it was physically painful to see him in this way. He would not be able to stay for the healing, not without declaring war on Thorin Oakenshield. As it was, the only keeping him from such a declaration was the fact that Bilbo was unconscious. When the lad woke, and told them what happened, then the King would see about war.

OOOOO

It took a total of six days before Bilbo woke up, and another four days after that before he could open his eyes without fever shining in them. The first time he woke, he couldn't even tell the difference between Thranduil and Thorin. He whimpered and pleaded and cried for mercy until his exhausted mind returned to sleep. If Thranduil still believed he had a heart, he would say it was breaking.

Smaug became quite the mother hen during this time. He had made it clear to Thranduil that he had no intention of becoming romantically involved with Bilbo, but he did worry incessantly and irrationally over the little being. Instead of annoying Thranduil, the Elf saw the Dragon's worrying as endearing. Smaug was very good with Bilbo. They both wanted to protect Bilbo, as well as destroy Thorin for what he had done. They got along quite well, due to their matching ideals. And every time Bilbo woke, even though he was trapped in throws of a seemingly unbreakable fever, Smaug or Thranduil would be there, soothing him and helped him find his way back to sleep. While Bilbo slept, the two immortals spent time talking and discussing and even playing games every now and then.

When Thranduil couldn't be there, he was relieved that Smaug was. And he got very good reports about the Dragon, and his mothering of the Hobbit. Honestly, at first he was shocked to find the Dragon was acting more human than the mighty Dwarf King of Erebor was acting. How he wished to punish Thorin for his actions. But he could not say or do anything without revealing Bilbo to be in his care. And he was not going to betray the Hobbits location. Certainly not to the Dwarf that had been hurting Bilbo for months. How the Halfling even survived for as long as he did was a miracle.

Both the Elf King and the Dragon were in the sick room when Bilbo finally woke up as himself, ten days after Smaug brought him to Mirkwood. Bilbo blinked repeatedly, a look of confusion and anxiety settling over his features. He looked all around the room, no doubt wondering how he came to be in an Elven hall rather than Thorin's chambers, and then his eyes came to rest on Thranduil and Smaug. Thranduil approached him, a small smile on his handsome Elf face, Smaug trailing just behind him.

"It is good to see you are back with us, Bilbo Baggins." Thranduil spoke softly and soothingly.

"W-what h-happened?" Bilbo whispered, his voice scratchy and weak. The last he remembered was falling into a pained sleep in Erebor. Now he appeared to be in Mirkwood, in the hall of the Elves. Had Thorin come to his right mind at last? How did he come to be here? Thranduil read all his questions on his face as he poured a glass of water for the Hobbit.

"You were brought to me, unconscious and close to death. We feared you would succumb to darkness for a frighteningly long time. But, here you are. Alive and...recovering." He could not say healthy, as Bilbo was wounded not only in body but in mind. And there was much work still to be done before he could possibly be healthy.

"T-Thorin..." Bilbo struggled to say the Dwarf King's name, and he did not miss the scowls that settled over both the male's faces.

"Is in Erebor. You are safe from him Bilbo." The Elven King promised, still looking bitter. "This is your rescuer. He brought you to me nearly two weeks ago, and just in time too." The man with the dark hair stepped forward then, and Bilbo thought he remember that halo of dark hair sitting with him and soothing him through a mist of fevered confusion. Had this man sat by his bedside and whispered such kind words to him? Or was it a product of his exhausted mind?

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked, genuinely grateful to the man, but at the same time confused. Why would this dark haired man rescue him? And how had he found him in the first place?

"I am Smaug." For a moment Bilbo did not believe him. But his dark voice, that did not change from his Dragon to Man form, as well as his deadly serious face confirmed it. Bilbo looked to Thranduil in confusion and worry, but the Elven King looked perfectly at ease next to the Dragon in Man form. In fact, Thranduil looked a little pleased having Smaug there.

"W-Why did you save me? Y-you wanted to kill me...before." He questioned nervously.

"I could not leave you to die in that place. Not after seeing you so..." He could not finish, and he did not want to. Just the memory of finding Bilbo in Thorin's chambers made him glow red with anger. Thranduil's face morphed into one of disgust. From what Smaug had told him, he was lucky Bilbo was still alive at all. Bilbo nodded, still unsure, but grateful and indebted.

"Thank you." Bilbo murmured, though his eyes looked far away for a moment. "Are we in Mirkwood?" Bilbo asked Thranduil.

"Yes, and you can stay for as long as you wish Bilbo Baggins. It was because of you that Man, Elf, and Dwarves won the war. Joined as one. And we will not forget what you sacrificed and suffered for our lives." Thranduil vowed. Bilbo blushed terribly, making both immortals smile warmly. Bilbo looked at the pair nervously a few moments before fixing his eyes on his wrists. There were still bruises from the rope, and he couldn't help but whimper at the memory of the coarse binding digging into his skin for far too long. A long pale hand covered his, and he drew his eyes back up to the Elvenking. "You are safe now." Thranduil promised.

"We will not let anything happen to you Bilbo." Smaug agreed, and Bilbo was surprised by the compassion and worry in the Dragon's voice. He didn't really know what to expect from his Dragon savior, but worry for his well being was not it. He found it was a nice surprise though. Someone cared about him. Someone saved him and helped him heal and was now caring for him. Two someone's!

"Thank you. Both of you." Bilbo's voice was choked with emotion, and both the immortals were instantly a little teary eyed.

"Of course Bilbo." Thranduil whispered and smiled.

OOOOO

"Bilbo, can you tell me what Thorin did to you?" Bilbo looked up at the Elf speaking in low, soothing tones to him, and then to Smaug and Thranduil, who sat on either side of him. His physical healing was almost done, just a few aches and pains left. But his mental and emotional healing was still far from complete. The Elf who Thranduil brought to his room, with the promise of inner healing, was a very lovely female elf who had a very nice voice. But the question she asked made Bilbo feel like retching up the bit of food he'd managed to stomach that day. He was having difficulties eating, as every time he saw food he was reminded of the Gold Crazed King shoving bread and meat down his throat to keep him alive for more assaults.

"I...I can't." Bilbo choked out, not able to meet the female Elf's eyes. Rochella, her name was Rochella. But knowing her name did not make it any easier to speak what had been done to him. Rochella was patient, and nodded sympathetically. From what Smaug and Thranduil had told her, Bilbo was abused ruthlessly and for a great length of time. She knew it would take time to heal him, a great amount of time.

"It's okay Bilbo. You can take as much time as you need. We will not pressure you or expect anything." She promised, and Bilbo could finally look up at her again. She gave him a soft smile, which he tried to return. Truthfully, it looked more like a grimace than a smile, but Rochella was just glad he was trying. "Bilbo, they tell me you're having problems eating. I have something that I want you to do, every day before you try to eat anything." She began on a new subject.

"What?" Bilbo asked, though he was a little nervous about all of this.

"Before you even see the food, I want you to picture yourself in the Shire. I want you to imagine yourself eating your first breakfast of the day. And you're so hungry, and you're happy and you're ready to eat. Don't think about the bad things that have happened to you. Think of the Shire and the happy Hobbit you were, and will be again." She instructed. Bilbo nodded, though he looked unsure, and Rochella smiled at him again. "Are you hungry now?" She asked, pretending that she hadn't heard his stomach growling when she had entered the room.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Let's try it then. Can you try it Bilbo?" She asked calmly. He nodded after a moment of hesitation. He closed his eyes, picturing the rolling hills of his home. He imagined the bright gardens and the fat, happy Hobbits that sat outside their holes smoking pipe tobacco. He even smiled, remembering Hamfest Gamgee chasing some of his wee Hobbit babes around his yard.

"What are you thinking about?" Thranduil couldn't help but ask. He adored the smile on Bilbo's face, even though it was only small and somewhat sad. Bilbo's eyes opened, and they looked brighter than they had since he'd woken.

"My friends. My home. My garden." He sighed, and the homesickness was clear on his face. Thranduil wished he could take Bilbo back to the Shire, happy and healthy. But he didn't know if he could let go of the Hobbit. He had grown bizarrely attached to the Hobbit in the few weeks he had been in Mirkwood. Thranduil was even beginning to grow fond of his Mother Dragon as well. He didn't want them to leave.

"Good Bilbo. Perfect. Can you think of breakfast now? Of waking in the morning and making yourself a nice big plate." Rochella encouraged and Bilbo closed his eyes again. He remembered some of the first meals he made by himself once his parents passed away. They weren't very good, but he was proud of himself for being able to take care of himself. As he got older, he got better at making meals. He remembered the last breakfast he'd made before leaving the Shire. He made himself scones and bacon and eggs, with roasted potatoes and honey and bread. Thinking about it, his stomach rumbled again, making all three of the big folk smile.

"I'm hungry." Bilbo said with another small sad smile. Rochella nodded happily and gestured for one of the Elf guards to bring in a tray of food she'd ordered earlier. The guard carried the tray to the table that separated Bilbo and Rochella, and placed it there with a smile of encouragement to Bilbo. All of the Elves who came in contact with the Hobbit found themselves instantly under the spell of the innocent and unfortunately abused Halfling. They all wanted for Bilbo to get better, and they all would do all they could for him.

Bilbo uncovered a tray to find steaming porridge and toast and a bowl of cut berries. It all smelled delicious, but he had a flash of the crazed look in Thorin's eyes and his stomach turned. Rochella noticed at once and scrambled to help.

"Bilbo! Bilbo look at me!" The Hobbit reluctantly met her knowing eyes. "It's not happening. You're okay. You're hungry, remember. Remember the Shire and breakfast and how hungry you are." She comforted, and gradually the sick look left Bilbo's face. It took a few tried before he could swallow a spoonful of oatmeal, and few more tries before he could really start eating like the hungry Hobbit he used to be. Rochella relaxed into her seat with a sigh. Oh yes, it would be a long process of healing Bilbo Baggins. But every small step would be worth it.

OOOOO

"Bilbo, can you tell me what Thorin did to you?" They were out of his room, at long last, and wandering the gardens of the Elven Palace. Bilbo and Rochella were walking slowly ahead of Smaug, but only by a few steps. The Mother Dragon never let Bilbo go too far from him, especially when Thranduil wasn't there with them as well. The King was currently away discussing trade agreements with an ambassador from Dale. Bilbo looked startled by the question, as Rochella hadn't asked about Thorin for a week now. He whimpered uncomfortably and shook his head.

"I just can't." He gasped.

"That's okay Bilbo. We'll be here when you are ready." She promised, and they continued their walk. Another week passed before Rochella asked the same question. And Bilbo answered the same way. They talked about other things, sometimes meaningless things. Rochella tried to make Bilbo smile and eat and walk around and slowly become the Hobbit he once was. But Bilbo still would not talk about what happened in Erebor. And until he did, he would not really be healed. Rochella told Smaug and Thranduil as much when the protective pair demanded to know why she was pestering Bilbo about it so much.

It was another two weeks before she asked again. Bilbo was doing much better. He hardly ever had trouble eating, and he hardly spent any time in his room. He enjoyed walking through the gardens and studying in the library. He loved speaking with the Elves and helping in the kitchens. He adored every moment spent with Smaug, Thranduil, Legolas, and Rochella. The five of them were at dinner when Rochella asked again. She hoped that if Bilbo had enough people who cared for him around him and supporting him, that he'd be able to talk to them.

"I...I..." Rochella bit her lip lightly as she waited for his answer. She knew he would probably say no. It had only been a month since Bilbo regained consciousness in his room. He was healing very quickly for someone who had suffered so much. But he would never heal completely until they addressed the real problem. "Yes." They all looked at him in shock for a moment. Rochella was the first to recover and she leaned forward, dinner forgotten, to put a consoling hand on Bilbo's clenched fist.

"You can stop anytime you want. Only tell us what you can." She urged. He swallowed thickly and nodded. It took him a long moment before he could manage to even look up from his plate at the people around him. Smaug sat to his left, and Thranduil to his right. Rochella and Legolas sat across from him, both watching him intently in the event that he become distressed. It was the concern and hope on their faces that convinced him to start speaking.

"We were just outside of Mirkwood. The Elvish company that I traveled with decided to stop there before entering the forest. Legolas...you told me not to wander off. You begged me to wait until we reached your father's house to bathe. But I didn't listen. I went to the stream...and the Dwarves that stopped us on horseback...they were there." He started getting choked up, and Thranduil took his other hand.

"It's okay Bilbo. It's not happening anymore. It's just a story now." Rochella prompted, hopefully. Maybe if Bilbo could tell it like a story, he would be more comfortable. "It's just a story. Tell it like a story Bilbo." She encouraged. Bilbo nodded softly.

"The Dwarves tied Bilbo's hands behind his back and gagged him and threw him on a horse." He finally continued. "They rode to Erebor without stopping once. Bilbo was exhausted, but they dragged him off the horse and through the halls. He tried to find a friend in the crowd, but there was no one. No one even looked at him." Thranduil squeezed his hand and Bilbo loosened his clenched fist to twine his fingers between the Elf's. "The Dwarves took Bilbo to Thorin's chambers and gave him to the Dwarf King. Thorin locked the door and threw Bilbo on the ground." His breaths were getting shallower, but Rochella still felt he was doing okay, considering the subject. "Thorin told Bilbo that instead of being banished, that he'd thought of a better punishment. Bilbo tried to reason with Thorin, but the Dwarf King was still trapped in Gold Sickness. He told Bilbo that if it weren't for my pretty face I would have been executed. And then he thrust in me. Again and again and it hurt and I cried, but he wasn't listening to me. It wasn't the Thorin I knew and I was scared and it hurt so bad." He had clenched his eyes shut by now, and Rochella was a bit worried.

"Bilbo, that's enough. You don't have to tell us anymore. Come back to us Bilbo." She squeezed his hand and they waited with baited breaths until his eyes opened again. He was crying, but at least he wasn't in the throes of the memory anymore. "It's alright. That's enough for tonight." Rochella put her hand on his forearm, feeling the way he shook as he sobbed. Smaug gently guided the Hobbit out of their private dining room and back to his room for some rest. Rochella look from Thranduil to Legolas before sighing.

"We've just barely brushed the surface and already it's tearing him apart." Legolas sounded so sad for his friend. He shuddered to think of Thorin doing that to Bilbo. Bilbo, who was so innocent and kind to everyone and everything. Bilbo, a calm little Hobbit who had been lured from his door with the promise of adventure.

"Progress is progress." Rochella sighed. Thranduil nodded. "I will continue to work with him. Now that he's begun to speak to us, I can begin to fix the real hard part." Both Elves nodded respectfully to the female healer before she took her leave.

OOOOO

Bilbo continued telling Rochella about the attacks. Sometimes he could finish their session. Most of the times he couldn't, and they would have to calm him down before he put himself into shock. The real breakthrough came with the arrival of Gandalf the Gray to the Elven King's home. As soon as he arrived he was invited to see Bilbo. Thranduil and Smaug took him aside to explain the situation before he could be admitted to Bilbo's room. And while Gandalf was shocked at the deeds done by Thorin to Bilbo, he was more concerned for Bilbo than angry with Thorin. As they all were.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo smiled happily when the Wizard entered his room with Smaug and Thranduil. "I wondered if I would ever see you again." He admitted, hugging the old man who knelt to hug the Hobbit.

"My dear Bilbo. I had no idea you were here, else I would have come sooner." Gandalf told him with a glance at Thranduil over his shoulder.

"Bilbo's stay here has not been made public, and for good reason." The Elf King reminded Gandalf. The Wizard nodded before smiling at Bilbo again.

"You look well my little friend. I am told you encountered some unfortunate perils." He states, his brows sinking low and practically knitting together. Bilbo nodded, his smile gone from his face. "I am sorry my dear Bilbo. I never intended for anything malevolent to happen to you." He said sadly. Bilbo nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but the sudden urge to speak everything and be done with it overcame him.

"I need Rochella." He gasped and sank back into a chair by the window. Thranduil and Smaug were instantly at his side, asking him if he needed water or if he wanted for anything. Gandalf watched the domestic Dragon and the doting Elf King with a stern but trusting eye as they fluttered around Bilbo. Rochella was called for, and in Bilbo's chambers, within two minutes. She took the seat across from Bilbo while the two immortals stood behind him.

They listened intently as Bilbo broke like a dam and told them everything. Every action Thorin took against him, every degrading moment, every painful night. He was sobbing gently as he told them the last night he remembered. The night he faded off and when he woke, he was in Mirkwood. He was safe. At this he grabbed for Thranduil's hand, and Smaug put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The others could not move, could not speak or take their eyes off Bilbo for a very long moment. Every event he'd shared was horrifying and made them sick. Rochella finally understood why when she had met Bilbo, the Hobbit had been struggling to eat.

"Bilbo...my dear boy..." Gandalf moaned softly. He had never felt more disgusted with pig headed Dwarves in his life. Bilbo fell asleep soon after, exhausted with retelling the horror he suffered. And while he slept, with Rochella singing a soft lullaby to him to keep him calm, the Elves, Wizard, and Dragon spoke in whispers away from him.

"Thorin deserves death for what he's done." Smaug hissed, and while Thranduil did not disagree, he tried to remain level headed.

"Bilbo has claimed that Thorin only acted the way he did because of the Gold Sickness. And if the Dwarves learned of his Sickness, they would be forced to remove him from the throne and place one more level headed in his place." He reminded them.

"Bilbo would have to testify against him. And who do you think the Dwarves would believe? The Thief of the Arkenstone or their King?" Gandalf huffed bitterly.

"We cannot simply do nothing." Smaug growled.

"I agree, something must be done. But not while Bilbo is yet within Thorin's reach. He has admitted the attacks, but Rochella must still heal his wounds, now that we have seen them. I believe no charge should be made against Thorin until Bilbo is healed and not susceptible to such pain by their hands." Thranduil explained. Smaug looked ready to argue more for Thorin's death, but Gandalf nodded his agreement with the Elven King, and he knew he would not be able to sway them. They would have to wait even longer.

"Once he is healed, what will happen to him?" Smaug asked curiously. He knew Thranduil was beginning to fall in love with Bilbo, they could all see it quite plainly. He doubted Thranduil wanted Bilbo to go to the Shire, or anywhere far from his side.

"I was going to invite him to stay here. Of course, I will not force him to do anything he does not wish to, and if he wished to return to the Shire, I will make sure he gets there safely. I do wish he would stay though. You as well, Dragon. I've grown used to you." Gandalf smirked at the underlying hint of warmth in Thranduil's voice when he spoke to Smaug. They really were becoming an odd little family. The mothering Smaug, the loving Thranduil, the optimistic Legolas, the wise Rochella, and Bilbo. Gandalf found himself hoping Bilbo would choose to stay as well. He would obviously be loved and taken care of here.

"I never thought I would see the day that King Thranduil realized he was in love with a Hobbit." Gandalf chuckled to himself. Thranduil looked ready to protest, but the looks that both Smaug and Gandalf gave him told him there would be no point. "I am happy for you, my friend. He is a very special boy. And he deserves someone to love him, as I know you do. Especially after all he has been through." Gandalf smiled, and it was startlingly similar to the small, sad smiles that Bilbo often wore.

"We are both happy for you, King Thranduil. I know you call me Mother Dragon behind my back, but I give you my full maternal blessing. If you hurt him, I'll disembowel you." Smaug gave him a cheerful smile and turned back to his little nest of blankets that he had made on the floor by the fireplace. Old habits die hard and all that.

"I second his warning." Gandalf suddenly looked very threatening for such a kindly old Wizard. But Thranduil, being Thranduil, didn't flinch. He nodded his head in recognition and turned to go to his own quarters.

"I will see you all in the morning. And we can discuss what must be done to heal our dear Hobbit." Thranduil said over his shoulder. Smaug, Rochella, and Gandalf exchanged glances briefly before all three smiled to themselves and went on with their business. There was nothing quite like love. Especially in a man who had not loved in centuries.

OOOOO

Three months had passed since Bilbo woke coherent in Mirkwood in the care of Thranduil and Smaug. And now he was confident that he could continue on with his life, without fear of emotional or mental distress. Especially because he had his family. The Dragon, The Mind Healer, The Prince, The Wizard, and The Elvenking. His Elvenking.

It was Gandalf that "accidentally" mentioned Thranduil's feelings for Bilbo to the Hobbit. And when Bilbo asked Thranduil, the Elvenking was powerless to lie. Instead he blurted out the most heartfelt confession of love any of them had heard, especially from an Elf. Thranduil had looked rather horrified with himself until Bilbo leaned across the arm of his chair to kiss Thranduil on his cheek. After that moment, you could hardly see one without the other. Thranduil let his son handle most of the kingdom work, and he spent increasing amounts of time with Bilbo, Smaug, Gandalf, and Rochella.

Smaug grew used to being called Mother Dragon, or just Mother. Bilbo didn't immediately pick up the habit, but once he did, it was impossible for him to stop. He also started calling Gandalf Grandfather, Legolas brother, and Rochella Sister. Of course, none of them minded the little endearments. They were glad Bilbo was so comfortable with them. Bilbo had been alone for so long, his parents both dying very young. And now he had plenty of family. When Thranduil asked him to stay in Mirkwood, he was more than happy to stay.

It was on the night that Thranduil had intended to ask for Bilbo's hand in marriage that the announcement came. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, would be traveling to the Elven Kingdom in Mirkwood to review a treaty with Thranduil. The Elf King told everyone about the coming of the Dwarf King. All except for Bilbo, who they all agreed should remain ignorant and apart from anything to do with Thorin. They did not realize that the announcement, since it was sent on paper, would end up in the hall of records where Bilbo sat some days to relax. But every muscle in his body went rigid as he read the paper.

"Bilbo? Where have you been all day? We've been looking for you." Thranduil had finally found the Hobbit in the gardens, many hours later, near sunset, sitting on a bench and staring off in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil could see his shoulder shaking and he hurried to kneel in front of Bilbo. He look around, desperately trying to find the reason for his distress, when his eyes landed on the crumbled announcement still clutched in Bilbo's hands. "Oh my dear Bilbo." He whispered.

"He's coming here." Bilbo sobbed.

"If you want, you can leave. I can have Legolas and Smaug escort you to Rivendell. Until he's gone." Thranduil proposed. He would be willing to miss the Hobbit if it meant Bilbo felt safe, and was safe. But the Hobbit shook his head. Thranduil wiped at his cheeks, worry radiating from him as his Hobbit slowly calmed down. Eventually Bilbo looked up to lock his eyes on Thranduil's.

"I need to see...if he's himself again. I need to see if he has come back to himself." Thranduil looked at Bilbo for a very long time, wondering if he would be able to convince the Hobbit to take another course of action. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it would probably be a good thing for Bilbo to face Thorin. But not in person. They would find some way to keep Bilbo hidden in plain sight so Thorin would not be able to see him.

Thranduil took Bilbo's request to Rochella, who consulted with Smaug and Gandalf, and then agreed with Bilbo. Perhaps it was time for the Hobbit to face the demon once more. But how to keep Thorin from seeing him?

OOOOO

Thorin had been furious when he returned to his chambers and found them empty. He had sent out men in all directions to search for the Halfling that he deemed as his. It was not until many weeks later that he returned to himself. The Gold Sickness finally faded from his eyes and the horror of his actions hit him harder than any blow. He had spent nearly a week locked away from the others, refusing food or sleep, crying from what he'd done to Bilbo and crying for the Hobbit to be returned to him so he could apologize and help Bilbo. But no one knew anything of the Halfling. His men went as far as the Shire, and the Blue Mountains beyond in search of Bilbo Baggins. There was no trace of the Hobbit.

Thorin began to fear he would never see Bilbo again. He became pale and thin from his guilt and many began to fear he was Fading. But Balin and Dis convinced him to snap out of it. If he died of his sorrows and self pity, he would never be able to find Bilbo and begin repairing their severely fractured relationship. The company, his nephews especially, had all been horrified to find out what he'd done to Bilbo. Some did not forgive him, despite the knowledge of the Gold Sickness that drove Thorin to it. But they all agreed to help him reunite with Bilbo if only to help Bilbo. They were receiving no luck.

It was nearing two months since Thorin had recovered from the Sickness and they were no closer to receiving word. It was Kili who put the dots together. Every place they sent inquiries to, every town their men ventured to, returned negative answers to the inquiries. All except King Thranduil in Mirkwood, who had not replied to the inquiry or the men at all. Kili explained his suspicions to Fili and Balin, the later devising a plan from their theory. There were many ways to grant them entrance to Mirkwood. A treaty seemed the safest route. Balin consulted Thorin and Dis before sending the announcement and preparing for the journey. All thirteen of the company and Dis would be traveling to Mirkwood. Under the guise of diplomatic necessity.

When they arrived in Mirkwood it was to a hall of stony faced Elves who all glared at Thorin when his back was turned. Kili wanted to tell his uncle, but he was still glaring at Thorin when his back was turned as well. They were taken to their rooms and invited to a grand dinner that evening. Across the palace, Bilbo sat tucked between Smaug and Thranduil, where he felt safest. He knew the Dwarves were there. He knew Thorin was there. And while a major part of him wanted to hide, the part of him that was trying to be brave told him to go on with their plan.

Once dinner was served, and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was seated, the matter of the treaty was brought up. It was Balin and Dis who did the talking. Thorin's eyes swept continually up and down the hall, looking intently for the one who he had wronged so dearly. It was a surprise when Gandalf arrived, with a black haired stranger in tow. They both bowed respectfully to the two kings before taking their places at the table. Gandalf surprised them by producing a hedgehog from beneath his hat and handing the small creature to the black haired man, who went by Sherlock.

"Why'd you bring a pet to dinner?" Kili asked curiously, smiling at the hedgehog and obviously itching to hold him. But the Sherlock man appeared very protective of it and refused any of them to hold the little animal.

"He is like a child to Sherlock's. He goes no where without his lovely hedgehog." Gandalf explained, and no one else asked any questions. Bilbo, in the form of a hedgehog, looked around at all of them curiously. He hadn't seen the company since before the battle. None except... And he'd never seen that black haired female Dwarf before. She looked startlingly like Thorin and the boys, so he could only assume it was Dis, Fili and Kili's mother. He gave them all long looks, but when his eyes landed on Thorin, he could not look away. The Dwarf King looked miserable. Pale and drawn and distracted. He kept looking around, and Bilbo wondered vaguely if he was looking for him. When Thorin's eyes went over "Sherlock" and himself, he felt his heart racing a bit. Would Thorin realize? Would his disguise even work against those completely clear and sharp eyes.

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief as he saw those eyes. Crystal clear and completely Thorin. Not a trace of the Madness remained. But it was harder than he thought it would be to realize this. Now that the Madness was gone, Thorin looked destroyed. Obviously he remembered the things he'd done to Bilbo, otherwise why would look like this. He was tearing himself apart because of his deeds.

"It's strange. You're hedgehog appears completely sentient." Ori observed, just as fascinated as Kili, if not more. "He's looking at all of us, and I think he sighed a minute ago. And he's just sitting there so well mannered." Sherlock protectively brought Bilbo closer as Ori leaned forward. Gandalf gave him a look of warning, but the Dragon refused still. He wasn't going to let any of the Dwarves touch his Hobbit child. Smaug was quick to leave the moment that Bilbo gave him the sign. Gandalf and Thranduil followed them soon after, both making excuses.

"He looks awful." Bilbo stated the moment Gandalf reversed his little spell and he was a Hobbit again. The three tall folk exchanged glances, all of them a bit worried as to where the Hobbit was taking his statement.

"He deserves his misery after what he's done." Smaug insisted, Thranduil nodding his accord, but Bilbo didn't appear to hear him. Gandalf saw the wheel of Bilbo's mind turning and huffed.

"Bilbo Baggins I do not believe it would be wise to reveal yourself to Thorin. You should not even be in the same palace as him. You have spent these months recovering. Do not jeopardize your good mental health for him." Gandalf ordered before storming away. Bilbo, no longer surprised with how the Wizard was so good at reading him, only looked to his Mother and lover.

"No." Smaug immediately stated upon seeing the Hobbit looking at him.

"You are not going to speak to Thorin Oakenshield. You wanted to see him, you wanted to know if he was without Gold Sickness, and you have. Now you will have no contact with that monster, understand?" Thranduil agreed. Bilbo's shoulder drooped and he looked down at the floor, like a reprimanded child, but he nodded. He knew they were concerned for him, but the urge to speak to Thorin, to help the Dwarf King, did not leave his mind.

He never hated Thorin. Not once, not through the whole thing. He knew it wasn't Thorin doing those things to him. He knew it wasn't his Dwarf King that tortured him. It was the Gold Craze clouding his mind that committed those acts. The knowledge did not make Bilbo fear Thorin less, but it did make him sad for Thorin. It wasn't the rational, good Dwarf's fault that his family's sickness twisted his mind. He could not be held _completely_ responsible for his actions.

When everyone had retired to their rooms and the sun had long since slipped away, Bilbo laid awake. Thranduil slept next to him, close, but never touching. He did not want to push Bilbo, and for that the Hobbit was grateful. Thranduil had been so caring and loving through all of this, and Smaug as well. Bilbo felt bad that he would be breaking a promise to his love, and his Mother, but he had to. He slid from his bed, not waking Thranduil even a bit, and crept from his room. The only Elves awake were guards who smiled back at him when he smiled. None were suspicious of his destination or his intentions. They simply saw the lovely Hobbit who was sweet and smart.

Bilbo could tell when he got to the quarters the Dwarves were sleeping in. There were no Elves posted here. The Dwarves would not hear of it. It made it easier for him to sneak around without the ever present eyes of the Elf Guards, but at the same time it made him fear a bit. If Thorin were to revert back to his Madness, would any of the Dwarves hear him? Would they come to his aid? Or would the far away Elf Guards hear his screams?

He did not know exactly which door Thorin resided behind. But there was only one door with a band of light at the bottom, announcing that the resident was still awake. And Bilbo could only guess the only Dwarf awake at this time of night would be the guilt ridden Dwarf King. He stood in front of the door for a very long moment, considering whether or not he should knock or just walk in. Knocking would be polite, but given the past between the two, he didn't feel Thorin would care. Eventually he gathered his courage and turned the knob, holding his breath. Thorin was sitting in an armchair, facing away from the door and towards the still raging fire. He didn't even move when he heard the door open, but Bilbo knew he was awake.

"Go away." He rumbled, his voice darker and more haunted than Bilbo ever remembered it being before. He had to press his hand to him mouth to keep from gasping out a sob at the sound of Thorin's voice. Memories of his voice twisted into cruel words and harsh exclamations filled his head and he thought he might be sick for a moment. So many thoughts threatened to tear him apart, but before they could he remembered Rochella and her teachings and it soothed the raging storm of memories and he was able to breath again. "I said go-" Thorin had stood and turned to the door, only to stop mid sentence when his eyes saw his visitor.

Bilbo had his hand pressed to his mouth, and his other hand on the knob of the door still. Tears were streaming from his eyes and his shoulder shook lightly with his silent sobs, but beyond that he looked healthy. He was round and pale, like he'd been at the start of their journey. His golden curls were clean and they shined in the light of the fire. He was wearing Hobbit clothes, though they were obviously of Elvish make. As Thorin looked in his eyes he realized that Bilbo was torn between standing there and running as fast and as far as he could.

"Bilbo..." Thorin breathed, all his heartbreak and guilt pouring out in that one word. He saw Bilbo's gasp and the shaking of his shoulders worsened. "You are here." The Dwarf King made no move to approach Bilbo. He did not want to scare the Hobbit away, especially because he had too much he wanted to say and this would probably be his only chance. It surprised him when Bilbo was the one who straightened and wiped away his tears and slowly closed the door behind himself. He gingerly walked to the other chair that sat before the fire, giving Thorin a wide berth as he did so, and gestured for the Dwarf King to sit first. Thorin made no objections, dropping like a stone at Bilbo's bidding and watching his Hobbit closely as he slowly sat.

"Hello Thorin." Bilbo spoke at last, his voice cracking at the very end. Thorin felt his heart jump to his throat at his name passing on Bilbo's tongue. How he loved that voice, that clever little voice that had saved them from Trolls and Smaug and destruction at the hands of Men and Elves. And now Thorin felt it saving him again. In two words he could already feel his soul lightening. Bilbo was here. He was safe and alive and healthy and speaking to him. He was not screaming at him or cowering from him, he was sitting across from him and speaking to him!

"Oh Bilbo..." He could not seem to remember any of the words that he'd rehearsed time and time again for the moment he would see Bilbo again. The only thing he could think of was the golden hair and blue eyes and the way Bilbo was just sitting there looking at him so still and so calm when Thorin was a raging storm inside!

"You look terrible." Bilbo finally spoke again. Thorin seemed to immediately sink further into his seat, boneless and weak. He nodded in recognition. "I...I was at dinner. I had to see if you were...you." He admitted. Thorin scrunched his brow and tired to think how Bilbo could have been at dinner. There was no one at dinner but Thranduil and the company and the two other Tall Folk. And then he remembered.

"The hedgehog." He stated, awe in his voice. Bilbo nodded. They sat staring at each other for another awkwardly long moment. "How did you end up here?" Thorin finally asked. Bilbo swallowed thickly, worried that Thorin might lash out once he'd told him.

"It was Smaug. He took the form of a Man and snuck into Erebor to kill you. Instead he found me and he brought me here to be healed. He and Thranduil have been taking care of me for some time now." Thorin tensed, but did nothing. He did not want to risk scaring Bilbo, more than he was obviously scared. The Hobbit had a magnificently calm demeanor, but Thorin could see the terror in his eyes.

"Smaug." Bilbo nodded slowly, unable to say anything. "The Dragon that forced us from Erebor, the one who tried to kill you and all of Lake Town." Another small nod. Realization crept cold and harsh into Thorin's heart. "That was him at dinner. The Man who sat by Gandalf and held you." This time Bilbo paused before nodding.

"I call him Mother." Bilbo mentioned weakly. He hoped Thorin would not do anything rash. The Dwarf King simply sat and glared at the fire without moving for so long that Bilbo shifted nervously in his seat. Instantly Thorin's eyes were back on Bilbo and the hostility fled his face.

"I will have to thank him." Bilbo recoiled a bit, not expecting that.

"Thank him?" He questioned.

"He saved you. He saved you from me." Thorin's voice was heavy with guilt and Bilbo feared the Dwarf might cry, which would not be good because then Bilbo would cry, without a doubt.

"It wasn't you Thorin." The King Under the Mountain looked at him and hardly dared breathe. "I said it that first day, when they brought be back to the mountain, and I'll say it now too. That was not you Thorin. That was the Gold Sickness. I saw it like a cloud in your eyes." Tears had started sliding down the mighty Dwarf King's face as the Hobbit spoke.

"I cannot...I can never...hope for your forgiveness Bilbo." He gasped between poorly disguised sobs. Bilbo felt his stomach twisting at the Dwarf's words. He felt so sad, looking at this King who was once his friend and now sat sobbing before him.

"You already have it." Bilbo whispered. Thorin choked and began truly crying, his tears sliding down his arms as he brought his hands to his face. Bilbo stood and cautiously closed the gap between them, putting his hand gently on the top of Thorin's head. The Dwarf shook beneath his touch and Bilbo knew he was restraining himself from throwing his arms around him. Bilbo stepped back before Thorin could give in to such a thought. He had forgiven Thorin, truly he had. It was not the Dwarf's fault. But he doubted he would ever be ready to embrace the Dwarf again like they had at the Carrock.

Bilbo knew he would not be able to contain himself much longer if he stayed and watched Thorin weep. Instead he ever so silently left, the cries of the Dwarf King following him long after he'd left the Dwarves quarters and returned to his own room. The heavy, stomach churning sobs rang in his ears as he settled next to his Elf King and stared blankly at the ceiling. And it was only then that he let himself cry.

OOOOO

Bilbo saw the Dwarves off when they left the next morning. None of them asked him for an embrace, though all of them wanted one. They were all just so happy to see him alive and well that they did not push it. Kili almost broke, but resisted the urge to grab Bilbo and press him to his chest. Instead Bilbo shook hands with each one, even Thorin. And if the Dwarf King held his hand a bit longer, a bit more desperately, no one said anything. Though Smaug glared from within the Elven palace.

Thorin had been true in his words. He had thanked Smaug. And then threatened his life should the Dragon Man ever return to Erebor again. After that Bilbo had asked his Mother very sweetly to stay inside the palace while Bilbo and Thranduil and Gandalf said goodbye to the Dwarves. Thorin had also thanked Thranduil for healing Bilbo and keeping him safe. Luckily there were no threats that followed, at least not out loud. They could all tell that Thorin was angry with Thranduil for loving Bilbo. The Elven King himself was still bitter, but like Bilbo, he could be logical and recognize the Gold Madness behind Thorin's actions. But it was still very hard to calmly face the man who had nearly completely destroyed his love.

The company returned to Erebor, with Thorin feeling a hundred times lighter. His usually glum demeanor cleared up, and continued to brighten when he received a letter from Bilbo. It was for the entire company, but it still brought Thorin so much gladness to behold. They all wrote individual letters back and waited for the next correspondence. It came faithfully a few weeks later. And from then they continued for many years.

Bilbo never truly stopped fearing Thorin. Or rather the monster that Gold Sickness turned Thorin into. He knew that Gold Madness could recur, and that just because he was safe now did not mean he would always be. Luckily, every time his thoughts turned dark, he had Thranduil and his other family beside him. He was a different Hobbit than the one who left the Shire so long ago. He still had plenty of sassy and he still shined brighter than the sun when he was happy. But he was more accepting and much quieter than he had ever been before.

Thranduil and Bilbo were married on a midsummer's night, surrounded by friends, both Elf and Dwarf. Even Thorin came to the wedding, although begrudgingly. Being bound to an immortal prolonged Bilbo's life, promising him a long time to love Thranduil and enjoy the company of his family and the beauty of Mirkwood.

The next great change in his life came in the form of his nephew, Frodo Baggins, who came to Mirkwood after Drogo and Primula drowned. But Bilbo was never unhappy from that time on. He had Frodo, he had Thranduil, he had his family. Somewhere along the line he had lost his magic ring (which unbeknownst to him would find it's way back into his care before his eleventy-first birthday) but he didn't mind that. He had a family. And he had friend in Erebor he wrote to faithfully. Bilbo Baggins, despite all the pain he had suffered in his life, never woke up without a smile on his face. He was far too happy for anything less.

OOOOO

_AN: So yeah. I'm exhausted. Once again, there are two alternate stories, and they are called Saving Bilbo (Thorin) and Saving Bilbo (Smaug). I have such a talent for naming things, don't I? (**Sarcasm**). The Smaug version is very similar to this one, just warning you. If you want to read either one, I won't stop you. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
